<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dark clouds but no rain, it just a nature way to dealing with feelings by OneZero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353728">the dark clouds but no rain, it just a nature way to dealing with feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneZero/pseuds/OneZero'>OneZero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2현, F/F, Gahyeon centric, High School, Twicecatcher, dubuhyeon, idol, pre-debut gahyeon, twice dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneZero/pseuds/OneZero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings are just hard to deal. Gahyeon in other hand sits on the verge of it. The dark clouds brings the heavy winds so guess what will happen next?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Lee Gahyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the dark clouds but no rain, it just a nature way to dealing with feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER!!! </p>
<p>I saw some of InSomnia can't really differentiate the fiction and real life. This works really influenced by tiny bits of event that quite trivial. So please keep in your mind that this work is still A FICTION! Don't make this work as your knowledge and try to reach this to both of them like ask things on vlive or such things. I wrote this because I adore them and their friendship, the idea is already year ago but I just executed now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning in school sometimes can get chaos. Especially if some of the students here are part of the showbiz world. This time the boys who whispered to each other, several of them walking back and forth on a certain classroom. Trying to see certain student-slash-celebrity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You come to school today,” Gahyeon said the statement to her friend that’s been a while coming to school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fortunately. These weeks kinda hectic for prepare the comeback.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, she was rarely coming to school. Even when she comes she rarely came from the first period. Usually it was last period when she’s done with rehearsal while on comeback promotion. Sometimes she didn’t come at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is it?” asked Gahyeon curiously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The comeback preparation? Thrilling. I don’t expect it goes well since debut and seems like we are riding the hype of our hot debut.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon monitored her since debut and those hella schedules of the group from year-end shows really hectic. Even when the winter holiday, they still work, and now they are on the pre-comeback phase. Gahyeon can see how tired and anxious they are but behind that there is a genuine hope to all of their work is worth in the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People love you all since that Sixteen, the program. I’m glad that you come back right away after the debut success.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that they just talked about how hard school. Gahyeon told her friend need to catch up. She offered her notes, which gladly her friend took it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the bell rings. “You will be here until the last period?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing, I’m just glad I will spend a day with you here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed, quite loud. “Just say you miss me so much.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon felt her face blushing and then laughed. She won’t admit it to her, but yeah, she missed her so much. Gahyeon knew they won’t have time so much since her friend now in the showbiz. People love her so much, our friends love her so much, even the world loves her so much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a feeling that perhaps this school time is the only time to bond with her and it’s so a little time. After that who knows they will part away since Gahyeon is a nobody compared to her friend. Who knows she was going to forget her after graduation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And deep in her heart, something sparks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time flies fast, Gahyeon was kinda sad about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you go to the academy after this?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, for practice a new song actually,” answered Gahyeon. “You will go directly to the company?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup, my manager gonna be here in minutes. After that gonna practice more.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me walk with you till the school gate then.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then people tried to gather around her. Some tried to ask her sign, others asked to took a selca, most of it tried to ask about the comeback song. Gahyeon just there waiting until the crowd slowly faded when her friend excused them about going to the company quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Dahyun, people want to know more about you. People love you that much,” said Gahyeon with a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but sometimes it can be overwhelmed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have not used it. I bet after a while, you will be used to it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enough about me. How about you? Have you go to the audition?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon still has the dream too, perform like Dahyun on stage. She had them on the academy, training to be in that stage, the same one as Dahyun’s. With those sparkling lights, with those fans scream of the fanchant, with those beautiful outfits, with those original songs. She dreamed of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m still not sure. Someone at the academy suggested me to take an audition on YG.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s one of the big companies in this idol industry. Somehow their characters are so bold, hard to reach, built from hip hop music. Someone like Gahyeon perhaps did not fit in that image. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you must try there,” said Dahyun while waving her hand at the crowd. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon remembered that Dahyun took an audition there too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just like what people said, too bad JYP contacted me first.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>People around Gahyeon talked about how her friend took the audition at the three big companies. She passed all those auditions, she’s really talented. At some point Gahyeon kinda compared it with her, for such measurement. Dahyun wins in all sections. Her confidence, her boldness, her personality, her dancing, singing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will think about it,” said Gahyeon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes Gahyeon wondered what if she takes an audition at the same company as her friend works. She definitely can meet her every day there right? It will be nice. More time to spend with her even though she doubted it was going to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After some minutes, they arrived at the school gate. Dahyun’s manager already waited for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck on your practice,” said Dahyun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back to you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then they parted away to their own schedule. Gahyeon with the academy, Dahyun with the comeback preparation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her direction to the academy, Gahyeon thought about it. The audition. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun said she must try it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps she can try. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>===</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When summer came, Gahyeon had a lot of time at the academy. She even took auditions after it, like what her friend suggested. One of them was YGE. She was nervous but it was still manageable, one thing for sure, she didn’t like the vibes there. It was like out of her league, she has sure failed the auditions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She passed the audition. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon even met the representative of the company to talked about the trainee contract. She read carefully and intently, at some point it’s not really bad but not really good too. This affected what she heard of the rumors on the company itself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of several meetings, she decided to decline the offer. She knew it was a bad move too, but she needed to be assured about her future. She knew this path of the idol thing kinda gamble, but she needed to calculated too. Not because it’s one of a big company, she must accept the offer. If Gahyeon didn’t see it, what’s the point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not signing with YG?” Dahyun asked before the summer breaks end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems like the news already spread like fire at the school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just don’t feel it there. Plus it’s not really kind of my place. Too much pressure from all eyes there, not the kind one. It’s hard to describe.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun nodded, “I think I kinda know what’s your mean. I felt the same before.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you feel it? I thought you will probably going there if JYP did not contact you first.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, I took an audition just to gain the confidence, my theory is if I take there I can be the ease at other auditions.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon didn’t know about that, her friend never talked about how her auditions. We all talked about it through the gossips, She just confirmed it. But not beyond there. Her private life was limited to share, this one of it. Gahyeon felt honored to hear about it even just a little dust of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her feelings still there for her friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Gahyeon never stepped forward on it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what are you going to do?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon already thought about this a lot. Thoughts of her future. She never told anybody, even her parents. They just knew about her want to be an idol, perform on stage. But recently Gahyeon thought about all possibilities. Like what she always did, calculated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For now, “I guess I will stick on the academy until graduate if before then I get chance I take it, if not I will just take a college.” <em> I will try on JYP audition too before that </em>, thought Gahyeon, She won’t tell her friend about that one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see, I respect that but I just want you to don’t give up on it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That means a lot from Dahyun, Gahyeon just smiled at her as a thankful gesture. She also didn’t want to give up, but she’s already on the edge of it. Probably tired, because not of all her efforts turn to be fruitful at the end. Well, yes she got that YG offer, but she’s not that desperate at all, maybe that’s also became a factor of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Gahyeon did it’s for fun after all. She tried to be close to her dream. Either it will happen or not, she didn’t care that much. She tried to be realistic sometimes and at this moment she kinda needed it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That Friday, she tried it, went to JYP audition, this supposed be the last audition for her. After this Gahyeon will focus to graduate and still come to the academy occasionally. Just for the last time she thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it seems like the universe agreed with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bombed at the audition. Surprisingly one of those who auditioned her is from Dahyun’s group. Criticism and bad words threw at her, it’s not like the first time she heard it, but this one sure kinda the worst. One of Dahyun’s group members didn’t say anything, perhaps she knew how the feelings after heard those words. She was the only one who said Gahyeon had potential but her words do not have power. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the audition, Gahyeon just sat and cried outside the room. She got the answer. Her dream just shattered like that, she thought she would okay, but it still hurt her that much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the worst of her day that Dahyun saw her cried. Apparently her member gave her info that someone from the school had an audition today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know it was you,” said Dahyun took a seat beside Gahyeon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m done, this is the last one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we don’t know yet, perhaps it’s not here, but somewhere else.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> But I want here </em>, said Gahyeon on her mind but never say it out. Perhaps because of that it much more hurt than the other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to be here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just because.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon didn’t know what to do or say after that. She felt ashamed that she cried in front of her friend-slash-idol. Gahyeon felt her friend shouldn’t need to care about her. Her friend needs to care about herself more too, she knew that being an idol is hard enough to catch up a rest and leisure time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I always wondered why were you not taking audition here? Is it because of me or a personal issue with this company? I’m glad you are here even though the result is not like what you expected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before I debut, something hit me to think and question myself, why I never bring you here to take an audition before? Imagine we could debut together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had it, now it sounds impossible,” Gahyeon suddenly responded to what Dahyun told. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was thinking it gonna be nice if I join this company. Who knows I can see you occasionally here too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Even you are not here, that doesn’t mean I can’t see you. As long as we have free time, We can hang out somewhere. Eat some delicious or something.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you do that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will, even if I can’t I will try some ways.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was nice to listen from her. Gahyeon felt her heart warmed a little bit by listened that. Perhaps the best thing ever happened at the moment. Though that does not make her better, it mostly sad and more upset at the situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might not be here,” whispered Gahyeon, her friend still caught it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might not in this industry, I might not in this country. I had thoughts these days, that perhaps I should see the world outside this country. You know that I had studied before in-.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, you want to go somewhere and it’s not in Korea?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. I just making other options than just being an idol.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And one of them is not in Korea?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon thought it must be nice to go outside the country. She had a study before in the Philippines, she can go back there. She still had a teacher there and friends, she can contact them and help me there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you just stay here?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon now was looking at her friend at the sudden kinda request from her. At the same time, her heart was beating fast and loud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So that I still can see you,” said Dahyun turn her head at Gahyeon and looked hopeful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Don’t give me too much hope, Dahyun-ah. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon let her sigh out lightly, this was too much to her. At some point it cracked her heart a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even though I stay here, we are probably gonna be so busy with our life. You with that idol life, me with this uncertain life. You gonna busy with the comeback schedule, I heard that your group had many Japanese fans since some of the members from Japan. Probably gonna debut there, have a concert, a tour concert.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You gonna meet more interesting people in the industry, Make friends with them, at some point you just gonna forget me. I probably just busy to survive.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun’s eyes widen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think that I’m going to forget you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon just nodded, didn’t know what to say since Dahyun’s tone there so different than what she knew of her friend. More like upset, angry, disappointed, mixed of all them that made Gahyeon didn’t have words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Gahyeon disappointed some people around her, especially her friend beside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can you think like that? Among all of the people, I was sure…..” Now it sounded more like angry. Gahyeon surprised by it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never mind,” Dahyun was in control of her anger. “It sure wastes my time now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it sounded more upset about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodluck to whatever it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun stood up and started to walk away from Gahyeon. The scene made Gahyeon kept her mouth close. Her heart slowly got more cracks that quite visible. It was the first time of her being heartbroken. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps it was for the best. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps it really needed to be like this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps at first, it was the mistake of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps….. all that Gahyeon could think it was just perhaps. I tried to see where is the wrong started. Blamed herself for the result today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day was worse. Gahyeon just needed to go home and slept like a log. She tired for all of these, her minds were full, exhaust her soul and body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>===</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day was a surreal for Gahyeon. Especially when she should just at home, but she was in the academy right now. Her friend called her that she needed to be here, someone wanted to meet her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We already looked for here and there, we still didn’t get the right one. The one that we hope.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon didn’t know what the person in front of her talked about. She said from HappyFace Entertainment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are looking for that can portray the seriousness because of the concept we want, but on the other side, we want the role of the youngest in our group. And I think you can perfectly fit in those criteria we want.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still don’t understand this,” said Gahyeon confusedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We offer you to join our company with the guarantee to debut soon enough next year. We are in a tight schedule now to preparing this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was weird, Gahyeon had her right to be skeptical. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is it like that? Isn’t that we need to be trained at least for a year?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know MINX from our company?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I heard about them,” said Gahyeon tried to remember their music. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will debut them once again with a different name, different concept, a different type of genre. Because of that, we need additional members to fit the concept of it. We only need two actually, so it gonna seven-member group.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This information was too much for Gahyeon. Actually after yesterday happened, she really thought it was over. But now she sat in front of someone from the industry to offered the dream of her. Sure, it didn’t sound right in her state of mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I’m not in the right mind right now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon looked at the person to conveyed how felt she was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see, I can understand if this too much for you. We really need you, we think you really are fit with our concept. If you want to know more about it, you can visit us on Monday. Take time to think about it,” said the person in front of Gahyeon and took a card pocket from her bag. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, it’s our address and my number. You should contact me if you will visit us. I can even take you from school.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon looked at the card name, there were an address and a phone number. HappyFace Entertainment, she needed to search it online, tried to remember their artists. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next thing on her mind how conflicted with her statement yesterday. At some point, she really wanted to give up but when the offer like this happened, she didn’t know what she wanted. On the other mind Gahyeon thought about Dahyun, she must be nice to hear this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After yesterday, everything was so conflicted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon put a lot of thought. She wanted to visit them first. After that, she could make a decision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>===</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Monday, Gahyeon didn’t see Dahyun everywhere in school. She remembered clearly that she didn’t have a schedule, but who knows, their group already one of the popular groups. Everything like a sudden schedule could happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or perhaps Dahyun didn’t want to see her after Friday incident. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind backed negatively. Gahyeon shook her head to erase it, but at some point she couldn’t. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon supposed to apologized to her and told about this whole offer on her. Even though she didn’t know how, but to put another thought, Gahyeon thought her friend probably hate her already. When Friday happened she knew it never gonna same again, Gahyeon never saw Dahyun in that manner at that time, even on media. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Gahyeon was on HappyFace Entertainment building. Surprisingly it was a nice experience, she looked at their practice rooms, their offices, and more importantly to meet such an important person. A creative director who explained the concept they wanted to bring to the audience. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon listened to it and seems so different from the trend nowadays. These days were about changing to a girl crush thing, but this concept she listened and saw it more like a powerful and intense mystery fantasy-like. Sure it made her wanted to be part of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were sure convincing her so much to join them. They let Gahyeon saw the contract if she was going to join them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next thing happened that Gahyeon convinced by them. They contacted her parents to proceed with legal things and permission. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made Gahyeon excited and scary at the same time. She fully commits now to serious about this idol thing. At some point she hoped that everything will be fine, this concept gonna reach more audience, she could perform on the stage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When at school, Gahyeon didn’t know-how, some people asked her. Gahyeon didn’t confirm them that she joined the company. As long as she wanted to tell them, she just kept it on herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, she never saw Dahyun too. It seems like she was really busy. After Gahyeon joined the company, several days she wasn’t in school. She asked the company to a full schedule on her for like initiation. They agreed it could help adapt to the company environment. Gahyeon practiced with other members, they were all taking care of her well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It just for three days, after that she’s back to school and her schedule for practice gonna be after school and beyond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the middle period class, Gahyeon felt so tired, she guessed because of the last three days. She asked permission at her teacher to went to the infirmary to rest there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon slept there until the last period, she woke up and surprised at a person beside her. She just sat there and read a book in hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is your sleep?” asked Dahyun still looked at her book. She knew Gahyeon just wake up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Decent.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air in the room became so thick started when they put their words. Gahyeon tried to not looked at her friend just because she didn’t want to make it more awkward. Even she wanted to, her friend was more interested in her book. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or she was avoiding Gahyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon didn’t know. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard someone just joined HappyFace Entertainment.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon widened her eyes, looked at her friend who still focused on her book. Like she just said a trivia thing happened at school. Not really care about it but Gahyeon guessed that she knew already about who they talked about that reached her friend at the end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps you haven’t heard it because you were not in school for the last three days.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made her friend was in school for the last three days. That was what Gahyeon thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have we this awkward before?” said Dahyun and then closed her book, tried to look at Gahyeon now. “I will just go.” Dahyun tried to stood up, Gahyeon who looked at that just stay silent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you seeing me because what you heard about that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun turned her head at Gahyeon before reached the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you were wasting your time with me, why now you are seeing me?” continued Gahyeon that she didn’t know where that bravely came from. Perhaps from the fact that she’s here suddenly that she never prepared before it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It really surprised her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are right. I’m just upsetting you, disappointing you, and perhaps a failure in many ways you expected or not, so I’m sorry,” said Gahyeon, finished whatever she felt at the moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon nearly in tears, she held them back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what, I’m always impressed with your honest feelings. That makes me want to know more about you, that is why I always adore our time together.” Dahyun took a seat, reached Gahyeon eye level. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you said you will give up, I understand that. I had a moment like that too. So I respect that part, but when you said you will go outside the country, it left me speechless, mostly upset. Because I knew I can’t change your mind, so I still tried it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then when you said that I will be left you while you just had planned to leave me here, it made me angry. Among the people, I met and I know, you are one of those I like. You never invade my privacy, never have the intention to take advantage of me. You can just ask me to help you join the company, but you don’t do it. You still work on yourself there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon never knew that Dahyun had expectations of her that high. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person that almost Gahyeon thinks every night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After listening to what you said before, it seems like my words hurt you deep enough that I don’t know what you felt. I’m so sorry,” said Dahyun, finished it with her head faced down at the floor. Felt ashamed, guilty, sorry, whatever that never felt right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon felt her tears streamed on her cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know why it just came out. Her chest felt warm a bit that made tears came out. Dahyun heard the sniffled, she faced at her friend and shocked to saw the tears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you crying?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun felt her tears were forming on her eyes. Blink won’t hold them back. Dahyun’s hand reached her cheeks and wiped the tears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it! I’m sorry, okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Dahyun’s hands reached Gahyeon face, wiped her tears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” said Dahyun once again then hugged Gahyeon, lead Gahyeon’s head to her shoulder while she patted it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made Gahyeon cried more in her friend’s embrace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room full of their cries, every sound resonated their hearts. Unfortunately not the same resonate at each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon knew it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It never reached that way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment too, Gahyeon sneaked her cry for her broken heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Full of irony that she cried for her broken heart in the embrace of the person she loved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She should let it go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question was how.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>===</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the day when the teaser published on some SNS. Media wrote it the next day that the group will re-debut with the addition of 2 members, became a 7 member group that will debut soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next days they published more teaser pictures, Gahyeon pictures too. It sounded like unbelievable for Gahyeon. She gonna debut as an Idol with these great members. In short times they spent together, Gahyeon loved being the youngest. To be very honest it seems like Gahyeon meant to be with them, it reminded her when the first Happyface representative offered this opportunity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She monitored what people said online. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some friends congratulate her too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Dahyun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that day, everything was fine except for Gahyeon broken heart. But she never thought that much about it since that her mind was occupied on debut preparation. They started to practice more, dance, vocal, stage prep, etc. It amazed Gahyeon in many ways so her broken heart never in her mind that much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When debuted, Dahyun messaged her. That’s Gahyeon looks so different with the concept of the group. And the rock sounds felt like unique and great, she congratulated her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the promotion schedule, Gahyeon still never believe that she’s an idol now. She talked to the other member about it. The members always helped with anything and listened what the youngest thoughts. They were so kind to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Gahyeon the debut day, the debut stage will be her most favorite moment in her life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second must be when her first birthday as an idol and had a lot of love and wishes from fans. Dahyun messaged her on her birthday. Dahyun wished her for the best and couldn’t wait to saw her when the graduation ceremony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next week after that, it was a graduation ceremony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are partially right when you said I will gonna busy and don’t have time for you or even message you. This is kinda awful,” said Dahyun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I can kinda understand in your position now. And your group is getting more and more popular. So it’s alright i can understand now,” said Gahyeon emphasized her last sentence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Gahyeon own good, it helped her a lot to not minding her friend that much like she used to be. Now she had work to do, her minds were all about practices, fans, and more idol related. For now, no one knew about her feelings, not even her members or close friends. She just kept it for herself, since now it’s shattered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I want to have time with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon shook her head to the thought that she didn’t know that was going turned like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No?” asked Dahyun confused as she looked at her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If my words affected you so much and worried about you will forget me if you don’t have time with me or vice versa, I prefer to spend my time for myself.” Dahyun lowered her head that kinda realized her friend’s words now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like what I said, now I understand how this industry works. I know what you feel now. Back then I was not understanding all of these at all. So, it’s okay, you don’t need to worry. Even if you have time and not for me I still understand that. You have priority and I have mine too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at me!” asked Gahyeon. Dahyun raised her head to looked at her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust my words that I will still be your friend, forever. Think about that perhaps we gonna do promotion together at music shows. Perhaps we meet in tv programs. Perhaps we watch each other concerts. Perhaps we gonna cover each other songs that we should give opinions at each other. So many opportunities, isn’t it? When it happens we gonna spend much time together and it more precious than ever each time of it. Isn’t that cool?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Dahyun looked at Gahyeon and how she told her those things, she just smiled. She just realized about them, never thought like what Gahyeon thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. I got it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laughed after that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon knew they were going to be alright. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s how the end of her high school love.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy it. I hope for your feedbacks. </p>
<p>You can find me on twiter @one_zero10, follow me there~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>